


Falling For You

by yyeoubi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, I’m sorry if this is not that good of a quality than other fics, I’m trying my best, M/M, No real killing involved, Please enjoy this fic!, Romance, english is not my first language, killing mentioned, sorry for grammatical errors, this is my first fic aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeoubi/pseuds/yyeoubi
Summary: Johnny Suh, a hitman that was hired by an anonymous source to kill the Qians.Qian Kun, disowned by his own parents and tried to sneak in their house, bumped into a suspicious looking person as they tried to peek into his parent’s house.—Or that time a hitman was caught red-handed spying on a house, by no other than the family’s son himself. Lost his balance, and fell right on top of the house’s trash bags.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, 囧锟
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first johkun fic, and i’m so excited! this fic will probably be shorter that what i was expected, but what can you expect from me lol
> 
> without further ado, happy reading!

If you are asking Johnny on what does he do for a living, he will simply answer, “Helping people end other’s suffering.” 

So you can imagine how visibly stressed out Johnny was when Kun asked him that question, the same question that he will not probably think twice to answer at anytime, usually asked by nosy middle aged woman who just can’t mind their own business. 

“So, Johnny, What do you do for a living?”

How Johnny wish he can turn back in time to the night before, way before he was caught red-handed spying on a house whose family he’s supposed to kill, way back before he fell on top of giant stacks of trash bags in front of the family’s son, way before he saw those eyes that were full of curiosity, those damn beautiful eyes.

”Uhm, I, I help people, you know, with stuff.” And at that moment, he can see those same curious eyes he saw the night before, he saw how the corners of the same eyes crinkled, and turned to a sparkly, beautiful sight. How Johnny wish he could be lost in this wonder forever.

”Ah, I get it, most people won’t share their identity to a stranger, I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable!” said Kun apologetically, still with a warm smile on his face.

So Johnny proceeded to return back with a bigger smile that made him think how ridiculous he would looked like at that moment. And if Johnny didn’t realize the dimples on Kun’s cheek before, he had realized it now, and that just makes everything harder for Johnny. 

Kun changed the subject and asked if the older needed a new pair of clothing, as the clothes that he wore last night was overflowing with a mix of smell that you would assume is dried blood, and trash that he fell onto the night before. 

Johnny rejected the offer, saying he was going to go home instead, but the younger insisted that Johnny accept his offer, and take a bath in his place before continuing his activities for the day.

So there he is, in the bathroom of a person that he was supposed to kill the night before, their clothes in his hands, and a smile that he can’t erase from his mind. Johnny’s mind ran wild, as how it had come to this. 

——

_The night before._

It was a typical friday night for Johnny, one of the best workers in his company. So you would probably ask, what would an employee of the month do in a dark alleyway, spying in what looks like a filthy rich family’s house. See, Johnny’s work is not a “regular” work per se. He is a hitman, famous for his clean work and his unique marks left on the victim’s body for the police to find. So yeah, he is doing his job on a friday night.

Everything is going well. He had parked his car two blocks away from his target’s house. He had successfully find a spot to spy on his target before he could proceed to his job. Everything is going well, until another silhouette appears beside Johnny’s. 

Johnny could feel his adrenaline rise, as he prepared himself to either headlock the person next to him, or run as fast as he can and just hope that they will not caught onto him. But when he turned his gaze into the space beside him, he could see a smaller man standing next to him, with curious eyes, asking what he was up to. And at that moment, for whatever reason, the universe really want him to suffer more and made him wanting to just hide in a cave and not be found for the rest of humanity, as he fell (ungracefully) onto stacks of trash bags. 

Surprisingly, the smaller man didn’t even ask him a follow up question, and instead lead him towards a car that was parked nearby, and asked if he needed a place to stay in tonight. And for whatever reason, Johnny didn’t even think twice and accepted the offer, even though he knows well that he can just go with his car and go back to the comfort of his own house.

On the way to the smaller man’s house, Johnny had caught up to the fact that the man is Qian Kun, the son of the family he was supposed to kill. He also had caught up to the fact that the only son do not have a great relationship with his parents, and now he is living alone in another side of the town. 

Johnny ended up sleeping on Kun’s couch in the living room, he slept in his sweaty smelly clothes that you can mistook as your butcher’s apron mixed with some rotten eggs. 

——

It leads us to today. Johnny ended up taking longer time than he needed in the shower, as his mind run through a lot of things, mostly about how he should act in front of the love of his life, and no he is not delusional for falling in love at the first sight. Who would not fell in love right then and there if they are met with such big, doe eyes, and a not surprisingly wonderful dimples, and the person with those beautiful eyes and dimples doesn’t even question your suspicious behavior. It’s like a dream come true for him. 

As Johnny open the bathroom door, he is greeted by warm smell of coffee and pancakes, two of his most favorite things in the world. Kun then called Johnny over to the dining table to have breakfast with him. And with no warnings whatsoever, Johnny gathered all that left of his courage and pride, to ask Kun out on a date. A normal one, where two people who don’t know each other tries to gather as much information as they can from the other person. Where two people tries to get to know each other more, without any strange occurrences happening in the scene. 

The younger smiled, the smile that Johnny can only describe as the galaxy itself. A smile that holds a thousand stars. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you, Mr. I help people with stuff.” Kun said, followed by a wink.

So when Johnny find himself falling more in love with the night sky, he is not surprised. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fic! i had a great time writing this, and i hope you have a great time reading this too! 
> 
> stan nct and wayv!


End file.
